Crazy In Love
by Park Young Rin
Summary: “Aku merasa…” kata Hinamori sambil menahan air matanya, “Hitsugaya-kun selingkuh.” My Fisrt Rated M fict, RnR please..


Moshi-moshi minna!!!! Akhirnya saya bisa kembali ke dunia per-fanfiction-an setelah sekian lama hiatus akibat ujian sialan yang menggunung itu! Jeng…jeng…jeng…jeng… -musik serem-. Oke, setelah lama saya hilang, sekarang saya kembali dengan ilham yang tidak baik, karena saya memutuskan akan membuat fanfict dengan rated M!!!!!- lompat-lompat gaje -. Tapi tenang aja, non-lemon kok!-mungkin- Enjoy!

_Crazy in Love_

_by: Fujishiro Minami_

_Rated: M_

_Bleach © Kubo Tite-sensei_

_Chapter 1 :_

_I Hate This Part  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_Temui aku setengah jam lagi di Summer Café seperti biasa. Aku hanya akan mampir ke kantor sebentar. Tunggu aku di meja yang sudah aku pesan._

_-Hinamori-_

_

* * *

  
_

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung saja mulai." Kata Hinamori sambil melepas bolero jacket berwarna broken white miliknya lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Apa Ishida dan Kurosaki sering lembur akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Hinamori. Rukia menggeleng tetapi Inoue mengangguk.

"Ishida-kun sendiri bilang padaku katanya akhir-akhir ini sering ada meeting mendadak. Tetapi dia tidak pernah pulang lebih dari jam 10 malam. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Inoue. Hinamori menyedot cappuccino blended nya.

"Aku merasa…" kata Hinamori sambil menahan air matanya, "Hitsugaya-kun selingkuh."

Inoue dan Rukia saling berpandangan lalu terkikik geli. Tentu saja Hinamori merasa kecewa dengan reaksi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kalian malah menertawakanku?" protesnya.

"Kau salah orang untuk dituduh, Momo. Kau bisa bilang begitu kalau kita sedang membicarakan Kyouraku-san, bukannya HItsugaya-kun…" jawab Rukia sambil terkikik. Inoue mengangguk semangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah dengar gossip terbaru dari Zac Efron?" tanya Inoue, Rukia yang terlihat tertarik menoleh ke arahnya dan menggeleng.

"Gossip apa lagi? Kalau gossip tentang Chace Crawford menggantikannya di film _Footless _aku sudah mendengarnya…" kata Rukia.

"Bukan gossip yang itu!" sambar Inoue.

"Lalu gossip yang mana?" Rukia bertanya dengan nada heran dan penasaran serta ditambah dengan sedikit sentuhan ketidak pedulian.

"Kau tahu kan pacarnya?" kata Inoue memulai gossipnya. Hinamori mendengus sebal dengan sifat Miss Gossip itu.

"Vanessa Hudgens?" terka Rukia. Inoue mengangguk lalu melanjutkan gossipnya penuh semangat.

"Yep. Baru-baru ini, Vanessa bilang dia ingin mengganti statusnya dengan Zac!" kata Inoue semangat.

"Kau serius? Jangan bilang mereka akan menikah! Zac baru 22 tahun dan Vanessa juga masih 21 tahun!!!" sambut Rukia.

"Bukan itu maksudku!!! Vanessa ingin mengubah statusnya dari _In a Relationship_ menjadi _In a Open Relationship_!" kata Inoue semangat. Rukia mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau serius??" Rukia nyaris saja menjerit saking kagetnya.

"Guys…" Mereka berdua tidak menggubris Hinamori yang berusaha mengembalikan kedua Miss Gossip itu ke jalan yang benar.

"Mengapa?" tanya Rukia sambil menyeruput peppermint latte yang baru saja dipesannya.

"Karena Zac bilang dia tidak mau menikah sampai umurnya 40 tahun." Jawab Inoue sambil menyendokkan apple pienya yang ke 3.

"Benar-benar bodoh…" kata Rukia. Muka Hinamori memerah saking marahnya. Dan dia pun menggebrak meja

"Guys!!!"

Inoue dan Rukia menoleh lalu nyengir ke arah Hinamori.

"Kalian disini ingin mendengarkanku atau terus menggossipkan Zac Efron, Chace Crawford, dan Vanessa Hudgens???" tanya Hinamori dengan nada menahan amarah, "Kalau kalian masih mau menggossipkan mereka, tambahkan saja sekalian Taylor Momsen!" teriak Hinamori frustasi. Diapun mengambil bolero jacketnya lalu berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kaki ke tempat parkir setelah membayar minumannya.

Diapun melajukan Aston Martin Vanquishnya ke sebuah bar. Sebuah kejadian yang sangat jarang terjadi mengingat Hinamori bukanlah seorang alcoholic dan dia juga membenci segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan malam.

"Bloody Mary please." Kata Hinamori setelah dia duduk di meja bar itu. Selang beberapa saat pesanannya datang dan Hinamori langsung meneguknya tanpa memperdulikan reaksi protes dari dalam tubuhnya yang tidak bisa mencerna minuman itu.

"What's wrong, miss?" bartender itu memperhatikan Hinamori yang terlihat tidak dalam kondisi yang menyenangkan.

"What do you mean?" Hinamori balas bertanya kepada bartender itu dan dia agak terkesiap karena bartender itu terlihat sangatlah cantik. Bartender itu mempunyai mata yang berwarna biru cemerlang, rambut bermodel shaggy-layered berwarna coklat kayu,bibir manisnya yang penuh, dan tubuhnya yang tinggi langsing. Hinamori mengerling ke arah pin yang bertuliskan namanya.

'Leslacie Irish'

"I'm sorry, but why you look very upset and sad? Maybe I can help you…" kata bartender itu. Hinamori menghela napasnya lalu terdiam sesaat.

"You right, Miss Irish…" kata Hinamori.

"Leslie please…" kata bartender itu.

"Okay Leslie. You right." Kata Hinamori.

"Katakan saja…" kata Leslie. Hinamori terkesiap.

"Jangan kau kira aku hanya bisa bicara bahasa inggris saja." Godanya. Hinamori tersenyum kecil.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa kalau kekasihku selingkuh." Hinamori memulai ceritanya. Leslie mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia selingkuh?" tanya Leslie.

"Dia terus saja menghindariku. Dan saat aku bertanya mengapa dia pulang larut, dia selalu menjawab lembur, meeting, dan sebagainya. I'm very frustrated with him." Kata Hinamori.

"How do you know it?" tanya Leslie.

"Excuse me?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia selalu pulang malam, lembur dan bla…bla…bla… itu?" tanya Leslie.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tinggal serumah dengannya." Jelas Hinamori. Leslie mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa lama pacarmu itu bertingkah seperti itu?" Leslie bertanya sambil mengambilkan Hinamori segelas Crème de Cacao yang dicampur dengan Sambuca dan Vodka dan ditambahkan ice cube lalu dimasukkan ke dalam shaker, dikocoknya lalu dituangkan ke gelas dan diberikan gelas itu ke Hinamori.

"Satu bulan lebih." Jawab Hinamori pasrah. Air matanya nyaris tumpah mengingat perlakuan pacarnya itu.

"Bersabarlah Miss, kau harus percaya kepadanya. Lagipula, jangan sampai kecemburuan sesaat merusak semuanya. Jika dia memang orang yang baik tentu dia akan setia padamu, Miss. kalau boleh tahu, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" tanya Leslie.

"Tanggal 31 Mei besok. Hari jadi kami yang ke 7." Jelas Hinamori. "Lagipula, aku tidak cemburu… Aku hanya…"

"Takut kehilangan dia…" air mata itu kembali menetes perlahan-lahan. Dan Leslie menggenggam erat tangan Hinamori.

"Percayalah kepadanya, and I'm sure everything's gonna be all right." Hibur Leslie. Sedikit demi sedikit, senyuman manis itu kembali lagi di wajah Hinamori.

-----------------------------To Be Continued-------------------------------

Yosh minna!! Aku butuh respon nih buat fict rated M pertamaku… Oh iya, Leslie itu nama OC-ku, jadi ga usah bingung... :). Enaknya ada lemonnya nggak ya... XPPP -dilempar- saran dund enaknya ada lemonya apa enggak!! KOBARKAN SEMANGAT PER-LEMON-AN DI FANDOM BLEACH!!! OH YEAH!! -ditimpuk seterikaan-

R&R please…


End file.
